Tino, Tino Let Down Your ha,,, Rope?
by Finnyfin
Summary: Tino has lived in a hidden house his whole life. Mathias ad Erik have grieved for their missing son. Bewald is to choose a bride before the end of the year. Ivan is keeping all their lives controled in the palm of his hand. Bad summary, SuFin, Some DenNor, T just to be safe Magic
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, where magic and kingdoms belonged, in a small kingdom a king and queen had a beautiful baby boy. They loved him dearly and never let him out of there sites. For a cruel, heartless, sorcerer had sworn vengeance upon the king. The sorcerer, or the kings step brother, had not been invited to the kings wedding and promised to return after their first child was born and take it.

A week past after the child's birth and there had been no sign of the king's step brother. That was until one night the baby just…disappeared. Putting the kingdom into grief and the king set out searches. But all returned with no prince.

…

Tino sighed as he rested his chin in his hand and gazed out the window. There was a garden and a tall wall. Beyond the wall the Finn could see just the tops of trees. His amethyst eyes gazed all the outdoors he could.

He has spent all his 18 years of life in this home, serving Ivan, drawing, and talking with the red dragon that guarded house.

Tino gasped as he saw Ivan riding up the drive. The boy quickly stood and scurried to his closet and pulled out a small pot. In it was some dust. Tino quickly rustled up his, feather like, blond hair and rubbed some of the dust onto his face and a little on his sleeves.

Ivan entered the house just as Tino put the pot away, "TINO!"

The Finn rushed down the stairs, almost tripping, "Yes my lord?"

"Were you drawing again?" Tino shook his head, "Good. All your chores complete?" The boy nodded, "Very good. You are dismissed for now…Clean up and you may draw, da," The Russian shooed Tino back up the stairs.

The Finn sighed sitting at his desk, pulling out a pencil and paper. He sighed remembering his dream from the previous night and began to sketch. It was a man that was tall with sharp icy blue eyes with glasses and shaggy wheat blond hair…

…

Mathias, king of his kingdom, sighed looking out the window. His queen, though a man, walked up behind him, "You still will not give up…"

Mathias turned to Erik, "How can I…WE? He was our only child…and will only EVER be…You know that…"

The Norwegian's, normally emotionless, eyes were filled with grief, "I know…And I miss him as much as you, with that more. I gave birth to him…"

The Dane's gaze hardened, "I know it was my step brother, Ivan, that took him…" Erik nodded.

…

Tino finished his drawing and a smile rested on his face. The drawing made the man…no this PRINCE, his knight in shining armor, look more real to him. Tino was about to set it aside when a rumbling voice behind him spoke, "And who is that, da?"

The Finn jumped, attempting to cover the drawing, and turned to face Ivan, "No one. I-I made him up. In a dream!"

Ivan's smile turned upside down and he glared, "Who is he? I doubt you can make someone like THAT in your simple minded brain!"

"But I did!"

"Fine. You do not want to tell me…" Ivan pointed to Tino's drawings and art supplies.

"No!" Ivan smiled and all of it was destroyed, "But I am telling the truth!"

Ivan continued to smile, "Yet I do not believe you." He pointed to the drawing of the man. Tino's eyes became teary and he shook his head, "I will give you time to remember…" Ivan flicked his finger and the drawing melded into the wall. The Finn sighed slightly as the Russian left.

**A/N**

**I know I'm moving fast in this but I wanna get this one out. This is my second fairytale/magical story. I just love them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tino sighed as he weeded the garden the next day. He had spent the night thinking of what to call the man in his drawing for Ivan.

As Tino stood to take the weeds to the trash he heard the flapping of wings. He looked up at the dragon and watched it as it landed, "Good morning, Kiring*."

"Morning. I see Ivan doesn't have you chained to the wall again." The dragon said light heartedly.

"Yeah. He left in a hurry…He said he will be out just about the whole day…" The Finn turned back to his garden.

"Good! I got a plan then," Tino looked back at the dragon, raising an eyebrow.

…

Mathias sighed as he set aside his paper and looked at his last one. It was a scroll from the kingdom of the Swedes. The Dane gritted his teeth. As much as he hated them, they were in an alliance and had to get along with them.

He opened the scroll and read it over, twice. It read,

_Dear King Mathias and Queen Erik,_

_ You are invited to join us in a masked ball for young prince Berwald Oxenstierna's twentieth birthday in three days. He will be also be finally choosing a bride for his father, King Sven*, has passed away to illness and I, Queen Bellastrona*, will still grow old in some years. We are just preparing. Hopes to you and your presence._

_Signed; Bellastrona, Queen of the Eastern Kingdom._

Mathias put the scroll down after his 5th time reading it as Erik walked in, "What is the matter?"

The Dane motioned the Norwegian over, "Read this." Mathias handed his lover the scroll.

Erik read it over, "The Swede's birthday? Why should we attend?"

Mathias sighed, "Just as I thought. But the boy's father passed away…We should go to comfort them or something."

"Because we are their allies. And they would do the same if we still had our son…I understand. I shall pack." Erik set the scroll aside and left Mathias alone in the room.

…

Berwald groaned slightly as he walked through the orchard. He didn't want to choose a wife in 3 days. There was no one that truly stood out to him. They all looked the same almost, tall, golden rod blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wanted someone _different_. But there was none…

…

Tino watched as Kiring pulled out a small gray object from under one of her scales, "Check this out." The dragon dropped the small object to the Finn.

Tino's eyes widened as it landed in his hand, "A pencil? But I have nothing to draw on. Or…"

"But you have walls don't you?"

The Finn smiled and ran inside to his room. Kiring walked up to the window and stuck her head in. Tino looked at her, "I don't know what to draw…"

"Do you remember that village I described to you?"

"Oh! Yes! I remember!"

"Then try drawing it," Kiring smiled.

Tino nodded and drew a simple line. But the line spread out into part of the town. Tino looked at the dragon that simply shrugged and motioned with her head at the half drawn town. The Finn swallowed and drew another line, then another. Soon the town was finished. Tino looked at the pencil, "Where did you find this?"

Kiring looked at the floor, "It was in Ivan's office."

"Oh Kiring! You have to put it back!" Tino help out the pencil.

The dragon shook her head, "I can't! It was all dusty and it had your name on it."

Tino drew back, "What?" He looked over the pencil but found nothing, "But…" He took a step back to lean against his new drawing but found himself fall further, "OHYAAAH!"

**A/N**

**Cheesy I know. But does it look like I care? ||D Not really. Sorry this chapter is late. There was this huge storm and the power was out for a few days. But it gave me time to work on all my stories.**

**Kiring*: Pronounced as K-EE-ring. A red dragon with yellow eyes that I made up for this story.**

**King Sven*: A character I made up for fanfiction porpoises as Sweden's dad. He makes perverted and sexual jokes. He will show up in a later fanfiction called: Odin's Wishes later on.**

**Queen Bellastrona*: Another character I made for fanfictions. She is only to be Sweden's mother.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tino groaned as he stood and dusted himself off, "I'm alright, Kiring…Don't bother…" The Finn looked up and only saw trees, "asking...?"

He heard running behind him and he whipped around to almost fall again in fear. A tall man with piercing ice blue eyes almost hidden by a pair glasses and golden rod blond hair, just like the man he had drawn, had come up to him, "'re ya 'lright?"

The man bent over slightly to get a better look at the Finn but Tino backed away, his violet eyes wide, "Y-Yeah I-I'm f-f-fine." Tino took a step back. The man's eyes widened and he started to reach forward but Tino took another step back in shock. But the ground broke out from under him and he began to fall, "OHYAAH!"

The man reached down and grabbed Tino's wrist, "D'n' w'rry…I g't ya." Tino clung to the man's arm as he was lifted out. The man sat Tino next to him and looked him over, "Ya 'lright?" Tino nodded, "Wh't's yer n'me?"

"T-Tino. Thank you for saving me uhm…"

"Berw'ld," Berwald seemed to be prepared for a reaction of shock, which confused the Finn.

"N-Nice to meet you, Berwald…"

Berwald seemed surprised but replied, "'t's n'ce ta meet ya too." Tino smiled slightly causing the Swede's heart to just about melt.

…

Kiring smiled as she patiently awaited Tino's return. She knew the pencil was magical.

It's been a few hours since the Finn fell through the drawing. Kiring had nothing to fear, or she thought. She felt a twinge in her head and Ivan's voice echoed around her, "_Come and pick me up from the South Eastern Kingdom._" The dragon's heart dropped. Tino had to return!

…

The Finn relaxed as he talked with the Swede. He never knew there was so much to see! He never heard so many…interesting…jokes. Apparently Berwald's father came up with them, "What's having parents li—."

Tino's question was interrupted by the flapping of wings. The Finn looked up as Kiring came into a rushed landing, Berwald drawing his sword, "Wh'—"

Tino stopped Berwald, "Don't worry! She's my friend." He turned to the Dragon, "What's wrong?"

"Ivan sent me to retrieve him! You have to get home before us!" Berwald looked at the 2 with a confused look, "Use the pencil! But hurry!" With that Kiring took flight again.

Tino looked back at Berwald with pained eyes, "I'm sorry…But I must go!"

The Finn turned to run to find a place to draw when Berwald grabbed his wrist, "Wa't!" Tino looked at him again, "Ple'se c'me ta th' pr'nce's ball in 3 days." Berwald put a folded piece of paper in the Finn's hand, "'t's a m'sked ball…"

Tino hesitated, "But how will you recognize me?"

"As l'ng as I c'n see yer eyes…B't ple'se…"

Tino nodded, "I'll try my best." With that Tino turned and ran off.

…

Later that night Berwald paced in his mother's thrown room, he couldn't stop thinking about the Finn. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's voice, "Somethin' troublin' ya m' son?"

"I j'st c'n't st'p th'nk'n' 'bout 'im…"

"Him? Who's 'him'?" Bellastrona gave her son a sweet smile.

"A boy I met in th' 'rch'rd taday…"

The queen sat in her thrown, "Tell me about him…"

The Swede hesitated but then spoke, "His n'me 's Tino…He h's bl'nd hair th't 's l'ghter sh'de th'n 'nyone fr'm the k'ngdom. He h's am'th'st eyes. 'n' he 's k'nd 'n' h's th' m'st w'nderf'l smile…'n'…"

"'nd he is the one ya w'nt ta choose as yer wife." His mother finished for him. Berwald turned away, hiding his slightly tinted face, "He sounds w'nderf'l…Did ya…"

"I g've 'im an 'nv'tation…"

"Alr'ght." Bellastrona stood and left the room.

…

Tino sighed as he sat on his bed after hiding the pencil. He was about to fall asleep when Ivan burst into his room, "You are ready to tell me the man now, da?"

The Finn shot up and looked at the Russian. He shook his head, "N-No. He's no one…"

"And I still think you are lying…It seems getting rid of drawing wasn't enough…" Ivan's hands shot up and the floor seemed to rise, the door disappeared, and the window became taller.


	4. Chapter 4

Tino felt himself panic as Ivan walked to the window, Kiring waiting just outside it with pained eyes, "I will be out at a masked ball in 3 days…If you do not tell me the man by the time I get home from it…Your room will forever be this tower…"

The Finn felt tears prick at his eyes. Not only did he now know the man but Ivan was going to be at the same ball as both of them. It was already late. Tino decided to sleep and see if he can go through the drawing tomorrow.

…

Mathias clenched his fist as the familiar red dragon flew past over the castle. The same one was the one that brought Ivan to the castle and away the night his dear son was taken. With furry he called up to the dragon when it returned, "I will get my son back!"

There was a familiar hackle before the dragon disappeared. Erik ran to the king's side, "Was that?" The Dane nodded.

…

Berwald sighed as someone knocked at his bedroom door, "'nter…" His friend that has green eyes, thick eyebrows and blond, messy, hair entered, "Wh't do ya w'nt Arth'r?"

"I can't just see my friend?" The English man seemed hurt.

"If yer th' roy'l 'dv'ser 'n' r'rly see me 'nymore…No…"

"That hurt…" Arthur walked over and sat in a chair next to Berwald, who was sitting on his bed, "I just want to chat."

"'lright…"

"Can I ask you about this Tino your mother mentioned to me?"

Berwald cussed under his breath then spoke, "If ya th'nk he j'st w'nts ta see me c'use 'm th' pr'nce…Yer wr'ng…He h's no clue. Ta 'im 'm j'st Berw'ld…"

"So it never came up?" The Swede shook his head.

…

The next day after Ivan left Tino quickly went to his drawing that was hidden by his dresser. The Finn hesitated before closing his eyes and stepping through. He had no clue where he would turn up.

When he opened his eyes again he had to try to catch his breath. There was a small village just a few feet away. Tino walked through the town in amazement. Everyone was so nice to him even though he was different and a stranger.

As he left the town he couldn't help but feel a bit sad but there was so much Kiring had told him about he wanted to see himself and he also had to find Berwald.

…

Berwald walked through the garden to the edge of it. He was about to turn back when he saw Tino wandering. The Swede was about to walk over when he remembered his simple crown. He quickly took it off and threw it into the bush then joined Tino.

…

Tino jumped in surprise when Berwald greeted him, "Good morning, Berwald."

"I d'dn' th'nk 'd see ya taday c'use ya l'ft in s'ch a hurry…"

Tino felt his throat tighten, "Yeah…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" The Finn handed Berwald back the invention from yesterday back, "I…I won't be able to go…"

Berwald looked confused but gently grabbed Tino's hand, "Why not?"

"My guardian…He's going to be there…H-He'll recognize me…Mask or not," he felt his eyes water.

"Wear a s'meth'n' he w'uldn' th'nk ya'd wear." Berwald spoke without thinking and mentally slapped himself.

The Finn thought a moment then an idea hit him, "Berwald! You are brilliant! I'll see you the night of the ball!" Tino turned to return to the drawing he had done


	5. Chapter 5

The night of the ball came. Tino waited for Ivan to leave before turning to Kiring, "What do I do?"

"Go to the ball," the Dragon replied almost instantly.

"But I have nothing to wear…I mean…nothing of what I am looking for…" Tino looked to the floor.

"You have the pencil don't you?"

…

Berwald scanned the crowd from his standing spot next to his mother, "Ya don' see him?" Berwald shook his head.

He was about to speak when Mathias and Erik, king and queen of the North Eastern Kingdom, walked up to them. Mathias, wearing a red suit with a white mask that only was over one eye, spoke in his annoying voice that made the Swede cringe, "Good evenin'."

Bellastrona nodded once in reply while Erik, wearing a white outfit that the right half was half a skirt and the left was pants with a red half mask opposite to his lover's, spoke, "We like to say, happy birthday to Berwald and congratulate him."

Berwald nodded in reply, "Th'nk you…"

The king and 2 queens continued to speak amongst each other as Berwald returned to scanning the crowd.

…

Tino felt nervous as he looked at the outfit he drew on the wall then put on himself. He looked at himself in the mirror. The outfit was a light blue gown that had silver sparkles on only the skirt and white gloves that came to his elbow. His shoes were a pair of high heels that weren't too high but he still stumbled slightly in them. Kiring had gone to the garden and got him a small vine of lilies of the valley and hung in his hair away from his skin.

"You look amazing!" Kiring breathed, "Now all you need is this," The dragon carefully dropped a mask into the room.

Tino walked over and picked it up. It was white with a slight silver glow and blue sparkles with purple lines around the eye wholes, like eyeliner. Tino looked at it a moment longer before putting it on, "Thank you…"

Kiring smiled, "Well what are you waiting for? Get on…"

…

Tino entered the giant ball room and a few people stopped to look at him, including Ivan. The Finn tensed as he walked past the Russian. He looked through the crowd but couldn't find Berwald.

He was about to turn to leave when someone tapped his shoulder. Tino jumped and turned to see Berwald, "Th'ught ya weren' g'nna sh'w…"

Tino smiled, "But I did." Berwald was about to speak when the Finn saw Ivan begin to walk up to them. He almost panicked, "M-May we talk outside?" Berwald nodded and held out the crook of his elbow and Tino took it, allowing himself to be lead.

…

Mathias watched as Ivan followed the young prince and…boy? The Dane excused himself from the discussion and followed Ivan himself.

…

Tino relaxed as the 2 became "lost" in the hedge maze. The Finn released the Swede's elbow and walked a few steps in front of him, "T'no…"

Tino turned to look at him, "Hm?"

Berwald stepped closer to the Finn and took both of his hands and pulled him closer to him, almost touching, "I w'nt ta 'sk ya…W'll…"

The Swede was interrupted by a horrifyingly familiar voice, "This is such a sweet picture, da~." The 2 turned to see Ivan as he walked closer. He chuckled, "So this is the one the young prince will choose~?"

'_Prince?_' The Finn looked with wide eyes at Berwald and noticed the simple gold crown he was wearing. Tino looked back at Ivan. Berwald drew his sword, "Leave…"

Ivan chuckled again and flicked his finger causing the Swede's sword to fly out of his grasp, "I think I will stay~."

Tino turned as another person ran up behind them. He was tall with spiky hair and wore a red suit and white mask, "Ivan!" He almost shouted.

"Privyet, dear brother, King Mathias~."

"STEP brother…" Mathias spoke through gritted teeth, "You will pay for taking my son AND trying to ruin things now!"

"But it's so fun~!" Ivan laughed and flicked his wrist causing Tino to be pulled forward. The Finn let out a gasp as his back hit Ivan's chest. Before the Finn could run, as if he could in the dress and heels, the Russian wrapped his arm around Tino's shoulders, "Why don't we see who this little princess is that the dear prince choose, da~?"

Tino's eyes widened as he tried to struggle out of the grasp. Ivan's hold was strong and he held up his other hand, a swerving dagger appearing out of magic, "Don't!" Both the king and prince of the 2 different kingdoms shouted.

Ivan chuckled as he placed the dagger close to the ribbon that held Tino's mask. Berwald and Mathias went to move closer to stop him, "Nu-huh-huh~," Ivan moved the dagger to Tino's throat. The Finn felt tears prick at his eyes as the others tried to relax to stay put, "Now to see behind the mask, da~?" The Russian moved the dagger back to the ribbon and cut it.

**A/N**

**The idea to put Tino in a dress for the ball (cause I would have had him wear a suit) came from: Ironicsheep. Thank you~! Next chapter should be out soon. (I mean really soon…I had ANOTHER power out and was able to type on my lap top a lot…also I'm putting my other fanfictions aside till this one is done. More people seem to like it)**


	6. Chapter 6

Mathias gasped slightly as his knees became weaker. He recognized the shape of the face. 18 years or more he would recognize it, "Tino…" It came out in a whisper.

Ivan grin widened as he moved the dagger to the Finn's neck again, "Da, Tino my little servant that should be home~."

The Finn closed his eyes as he lipped, "I'm sorry, Berwald…"

Berwald was about to charge forward when Ivan jumped, taking Tino with him, and landing on a dragon's back. Ivan grinned as Mathias fell to his knees almost in tears, "My son…" He whispered.

The dragon began to fly off as Berwald ran, mounting a guards horse on the way and chasing after.

…

Berwald and Ivan had long disappeared when Erik ran out to his lover, "What happened?" He kneeled next to the king.

Mathias didn't look at him, "Our son is alive…I-I just saw him…Ivan…" Erik took Mathias into a hug and they sat there.

…

Tino felt himself wishing to die as Ivan threw him back into his room, "From everything I have ever done for you! THIS is how you repay me!" The Finn was almost about to cry, "I make you safe in this tower from the man and you find a way out!" Ivan looked around the room and saw the drawing. His eyes flared and the town vanished. The Russian walked to the window, "I will check on you tomorrow evening…" He seemed to have calmed down as he jumped to Kiring's back, "Now get some rest and forget anything beyond the walls never happened~."

The Finn began to cry as Ivan disappeared. He was about to comply with Ivan's orders when there was a call from his window, "T'no?" Tino ran to the window and looked down to see Berwald, "T'no?"

The Finn gasped, "Berwald?"

"L't d'wn a rope?"

Tino thought a moment then nodded. He ran to his dresser and pulled out the pencil then ran to the wall and drew a rope. He took it and dashed back to the window. Tino tied the rope down and then threw down the other section to the Swede.

Tino watched as the Swede climbed until he was to the window. At that point Tino stepped back from the window as Berwald entered. The Finn was about to take another step back when Berwald took him into a tight embrace.

Tino never felt as safe as he did in the Swede's strong arms. And the safety didn't end as Berwald moved to only hold the Finn's shoulders. Tino spoke in a shaky voice, he was still crying, "Y-You have to leave! Ivan…He'll know…"

Berwald shook his head, "N't w'th out ya."

"If I go now Ivan will know where I am!" Tino pleaded in desperation.

"'ll pr'tect ya."

"He's a powerful sorcerer. It doesn't matter if a hundred people are protecting me. Just please…go…" Tino started to cry again, "I-I don't want Ivan to hurt you."

Berwald held Tino in another hug, "'ll go…B't I w'll c'me b'ck fer you…" Berwald pulled away and looked Tino deep in the eyes, "G't it?" The Finn nodded then watched as the Swede descended down the rope.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Ok so the votes have been counted. Thank you to those that voted: SkillyKwado, Guest and Uiuna1. Now here is the chapter!**

Weeks later Bellastrona finally allowed Berwald to go out in search for Tino. The Swede mounted the fastest horse the kingdom had. As Berwald reached the edge of his kingdom Mathias joined him, "I don't care what you say, I'm helping you find my son…"

Berwald only nodded once in reply before turning to the west.

…

Every night Tino tried to forget his time out of the house. Even more so when his pencil only drew lines. Tino tallied the days since Berwald said he would return. 17 days…It's been 17 days and the Finn began to doubt the Swede's return.

…

Berwald looked around the valley in disbelief, "No…"

Mathias gave him a weird look, "What? Where did you lead us? It's just a valley!"

"Th' t'wer was here…" The Swede dismounted.

"Right…I'll leave you to search here while I search back a bit, alright?" Berwald nodded and the Dane turned back.

The Swede looked around, his horse following. Finally after hours of searching the sun had set and it was getting dark.

Berwald fell to his knees and all he could do was call out, "T'NO!"

…

The Finn laid in his bed when he heard someone call out, "T'NO!" He sat up. Then ran to his window.

Tino looked down his hopes rising, "BER-…" No one was there, "wald…" The Finn's head dropped as he returned to his bed and fell into a restless sleep.

…

Berwald had his head bent when he felt his horse nudge his shoulder. He took the animal's head in his 2 hands to flinch away and turn stumbling back, drawing sword. For the creature wasn't his horse but a familiar red dragon. Her fire yellow eyes burning into his ice blue ones, "Will you pipe down?" The dragon spoke as if she was a snake, "Master Ivan will here."

"Wh—" Berwald was about to speak.

"Just hush and put that sword away you'll hurt someone," the Swede complied, "I'll take you to Tino…Ivan hid the tower with magic." The dragon laid down, "Get on…"

…

Tino felt someone turn him onto his back causing him to half wake. He opened his eyes a little bit and almost screamed but a hand clasped over his mouth. A person with sharp blue eyes was staring at him. The person brought a finger to his lips for silence and the Finn, out of fear, nodded.

The hand moved from his mouth and the person leaned down, his lips connecting to Tino's. The Finn's eyes widened and he tried to push the person away when his eyes adjusted to the light. The person moved one arm around Tino's back and the other hand to hold Tino's head. The person was Berwald.

Tino eased into the kiss with a sigh and held onto Berwald for his life.

After a few more moments the 2 had to break apart to breath, "C'me w'th me…I c'n g't ya far 'way fr'm here…" The Swede pulled Tino up so they were both standing.

The Finn shook his head and backed away, "B-But if I were…What would Ivan do?"

Berwald was about to speak when a blood churning voice spoke, "Da…What would Ivan do~?" The 2 turned to see the Russian walk in. Berwald stepped in front of Tino protectively, "Hm…Let's see…He would…Destroy entire kingdoms...Oh! Even better…" He flicked his hand and a sword appeared in his hand, "Kill the man that took Tino…"

The Swede drew his own sword, "Ya'll n'ver touch T'no 'gain…"


	8. Chapter 8

Ivan laughed, "Who said I'd HAVE TO touch him?" The Russian flicked his free hand sending Tino flying back, crash into the wall, his head hitting the hardest, and fall to the floor.

Berwald's eyes widened as he was about to run over to the Finn, "T'no!"

Ivan stopped him with just his voice, "I would think about yourself~." Berwald turned as Ivan slammed into him.

…

Kiring watched in horror as Berwald and Ivan fought, "It wasn't supposed to be like this! No, no, no!" The dragon scanned the forest looking for the man the Swede had originally come with.

…

Mathias sighed as he dismounted. He was about to give up forever on finding his son. The Dane walked out to a clearing and just stood there.

He heard a loud flapping of wings and he turned seeing a large red object flying nearer. Mathias gasped and was about to draw sword when the dragon grasped him around his waist with her long claws, "Hey! PUT ME DOWN YOU MONSTER!"

The dragon just looked down at him and snarled, "Keep your trap shut and learn to trust me."

"But you work for Ivan! For all I know you are taking me to my doom!"

"Well you wanna know somethin'. I hate Ivan even more then you do and I want to see him suffer. The only way to achieve that is to take away what he cares about, Tino. So I told the boy stories of the Eastern Kingdom and I was able to morph Berwald into his dreams…"

"Yet not his parents!"

"He is 18. I doubt showing 2 people claiming to be his parents would make him want to draw them and get Ivan mad. Anyway this is my story! I didn't think Ivan would catch Berwald trying to free Tino so now Berwald and Ivan are at each other's throats."

Mathias stayed quit.

…

Berwald whipped away the blood on his lip as Ivan pulled back. The Swede stood trying to regain his boundaries and where he was. Ivan was grinning next to the unconscious Tino while Berwald stood at the bed, "You have had enough, da~? Not very good with swords for a prince, hm?"

Berwald clenched his weapon. True he wasn't good at swords, his normal weapon of choice was a staff. But those were too hard to carry everywhere. Ivan grinned as he bent down and grasped Tino's hair and pulled his head up for Berwald to see, "I wonder what he will think that his prince can't even protect himself~."

The Swede snapped and was about to charge at the Russian when a scream split through the room, "IVAAAAN!" The 2 turned to see Mathias thrown into the room. Ivan cursed Kiring under his breath as the Dane spoke again, "Let go of my son…"

Ivan grinned, "As you wish…" He lifted Tino higher and then let him go. The Finn landed with a 'thud'.

Mathias took a step closer, drawing his sword, "You will pay for everything you have EVER done…"

"Oh…You are still mad about what started this aren't you?"

Berwald looked at the Dane, "Wh't st'rted 'll th's?"

Mathias looked at the prince then spoke, "Ivan had murdered our father right after I became king…He was going to kill me too if Erik hadn't walked into check on me in time."

"Oh yes…That little servant that you all now call queen~. You should thank me then! If it weren't for me you would have never married that servant and have this boy here~."

"I would never thank you…" Mathias sneered.

"You will…Only you will be thanking me for ending your sorry life!" Ivan pointed to the Dane with his blade and Mathias crumpled to the floor in pain.

That moment Berwald took the chance to dash forward, driving his own blade into the Russian's side.


	9. Chapter 9

Ivan's eyes widened as he fell, releasing Mathias from his hold. Berwald withdrew his sword and sheathed it as he quickly turned to Tino and lifted him, "Are ya 'lr'ght M'thias."

The Dane stood before nodding. Before anyone else could speak Kiring stuck her head in, "You guys need a lift?"

…

Tino groaned as he woke. His head felt as if Kiring had given him a good slap to it. He tried to sit up but someone made him lay back down, "There, there…Rest Tino."

The Finn opened his eyes expecting to see Ivan or Berwald instead was a man with blonde hair and a cross clip and violet blue eyes, "Wh-Who are you?" Tino's voice was hoarse, "How do you know my name?"

The man brushed some hair from Tino's face, "My name is Erik…I'm your mother."

Tino looked in confusion, "M-My mother? But both of my parents were killed by bears in the woods."

Another man walked up to them, his blond hair spiked up and his blue eyes filled with mixed emotions, "No, Tino…Ivan told you that but you are our son. Ivan took you from us."

The Finn looked at them with such confusion when he spotted Berwald. Tino was about to sit up again but Berwald walked over and made him stay down, "Th'y 're yer p'rents…"

Tino shook his head, tears pricking his eyes, "No…My parents died!"

Erik and Mathias looked at each other hurt. Berwald looked at them, "L't's g've'im t'me…" The king and queen nodded before leaving. The Swede looked back at Tino, "G't s'me r'st…"

Berwald was about to leave when Tino spoke, "Is…Is Ivan alright?"

The Swede looked at Tino in surprise then answered, "Yeah…"

…

That night Tino dreamt about when he was younger and how Ivan had taken him. By morning when Erik walked in to check on him the Finn was almost in tears, "Mother…"

Erik gasped slightly and walked over to him, "Yes?"

Tino sat up, "You're alive…" Erik smiled and nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Tino stood on the balcony looking up at the stars. He couldn't get used to being free. The Finn sighed and closed his eyes.

When a hand rested on his back he opened his eyes with a start. Tino looked to his left and saw Berwald. The Swede was looking at him with worried eyes, "Ya g'nna be 'lr'ght?"

Tino nodded, "I-I just don't know what I'm going to do know…All I ever knew was back in that castle…"

Berwald turned Tino's whole body to face him, "W'll…I w'nted ta 'sk ya…" Tino looked to the ground but the Swede lifted his chin to look back in his eyes, "Ta 'sk ya if ya'll be m' wife…"

Tino's eyes widened and filled with tears as he shook his head, "B-But I'm a man…I won't be able to bare children for you…" Tino pulled away from Berwald, "A-And you'll need an heir…I-I can't b—" Tino started to cry as he continued to shake his head.

Berwald took Tino's hands and pulled him close again, the Finn shook his head more, "Yer p'rents are b'th men…Th're is m'gic or we c'n 'dopt."

Tino looked up at him, "Y-You mean that?"

Berwald nodded and brushed away the tears from Tino's face before leaning down a kissing the Finn.

…

Erik sat next to Mathias with Kiring. The dragon watched the 2 young princes on the balcony, too far for the king and queen to see, "What would you 2 say if the 2 kingdoms were…united somehow?" Kiring asked.

The 2 looked at her before Mathias replied, "Dunno why do you ask?"

"Just…curious."

…

Ivan cursed under his breath as he stood, his wound healing. The Russian looked around the room, something melting in his mind as he fell back to his knees. Tears started to form, "What have I done?"

**A/N**

**I really don't want this story to end so soon so if there is anything you guys want to happen before the wedding say so now.**


	11. Chapter 11

Tino stood next to Kiring carefully stroking her scaly shoulder, "I-I'm not sure I'm ready for this…"

The dragon looked down at him, "Ready for what?"

"Marriage…I've been locked up my whole life…"

"Everything will be fine. You have a mother, father and a man that all love you…"

"But is it normal for a man to be a wife?" Kiring shook her head, "Then why…"  
"It is for you and Berwald to discuss. I am just a simple dragon," Kiring's golden eyes shone with amusement. Tino gently slapped her shoulder, "Well do you mind the title?"

"Well…no."

"Do you mind knowing you are going to have to be the more…womanly roll in the bed room right?"

Tino's shoulders slumped, "Do I have to tell you?"  
"Yes," her voice was dull.

"…No," Tino mumbled through clenched teeth.

"You'll be fine. Now go get sleep. It's a big day tomorrow." With that the dragon too flight.

…

Arthur watched as Berwald paced, "You should sleep…"

"How c'n I?" Berwald continued to pace.

"Why can't you?"

"T'no is j'st p'st th't w'll b't I c'n't t'lk ta 'im…"

"Oh you'll bloody live!"

…

Tino grumbled slightly as Erik fussed over his wedding dress, "Mom, it's fine."

Erik let go of the skirt, "I thought I saw a whole…"

"Mom…"

"Sorry…" Erik's dull eyes had a small spark of a mixture of happiness and sadness, "But right as I get you back finally…you are marrying someone…"

Tino smiled slightly and took his mother's hands, "I'll still be able to see you. It's not like Berwald will lock me in a hidden castle for 18 years."

Erik relaxed, "You could be right."

At that moment Mathias burst into the room, grinning widely, "Where's my amazing son?"

…

Arthur looked over Berwald's elaborate uniform, "Your mum is really making you wear that?"

The Swede turned to look at him, "Tis tr'd'tion…M' f'ther w're it fer h's w'dd'n'…"

"If it's tradition then what the bloody hell is Tino wearing?"

"H's m'ther's w'dd'n' dr'ss…"

"Oh that's brilliant…" The Brit rolled his eyes.

…

As Tino and Berwald stood next to each other in front of the alter the ceremony went on and on. It was quiet enough to hear Mathias's slight fake snores. Then as he cussed after Erik slapping him.

Finally the priest spoke the words, "I now pronounce you man and...uh…" Tino and Berwald gave him a nod. The priest shrugged as Tino and Berwald turned to face each other, both smiling, "Man and wife. You may now kis—"

He was interrupted by a crash and smoke coming from the door. Everyone turned to look, Berwald moving Tino slightly behind him. As the smoke cleared there stood Ivan. Mathias and Berwald draw their swords as Erik called out, "How dare you come here!"

Ivan ignored all of them as he walked toward the Finn and Swede slowly. When he was 1 yard away he spoke, a genuine smile across his face, "Congratulations. To your long…happy life," the Russian held out a hand, palm up, to his lips and blew, a dark purple dust floated onto Tino.

Then in a blink the Russian was gone. The Finn started to cough. Berwald quickly turned to him and looked him over, everyone talking among each other trying to figure out what Ivan had done to the young Finn, "'re ya 'lr'ght? Wh't did he do?"

Tino cleared out his lungs of the dust, feeling slightly ill, "I-I don't know…" Berwald's eyes filled with more worry, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Do we want to finish so my father doesn't fall asleep again?"

**A/N**

**I know I could have already ended this a while ago. Like when Tino accepted to marry Berwald but…I hate when I finish a fanfiction.**


	12. Chapter 12

Berwald and Mathias wouldn't let Tino leave bed for a week until they were sure that the Finn was alright and safe. Tino didn't like the attention brought to himself from all this. He just wanted some alone time with him and Berwald.

As Berwald left Tino finally gave up and got out of bed. He felt a little wobbly since he was not allowed to stand but he made his way to the closet. He carefully changed into a simple outfit and walked into the hall. He turned to go right but was stopped by a guard, "How are you feeling m'lord?"

Tino looked at the guard a moment, "I am well. I am just looking for my husband…"

The guard stood straighter, "He went the other way."

Tino made a slight bow, "Thank you." The guard saluted and walked past Tino. The Finn quickly turned to go the way Berwald had gone.

…

A few months after Tino had finally convinced both Berwald and Mathias he was fine, he started feeling sick. But it was strange. It was only in the mornings. He didn't think it was that bad so he didn't tell anyone, anyone except the royal adviser, Arthur, "You said it's been going on for how long?" The Brit raised an eyebrow.

"2 months…" The Finn was about to collapse from frustration.

"So it couldn't have been from that strange dust that Ivan fellow blew on you."

"No…It started about a week or so after Berwald and I finally…had…personal events in our room…" Tino looked away, a slight blush crossing his face.

"I see…" Arthur leaned forward, "Tell me…were you on the receiving end?"

Tino shot up, his eye twitching, "What do you mean by that?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'll take that as a bloody yes…" Tino's shoulders slumped, "I'll look through my magic book again. Now I know I have to look for something else."

"Something else? What do you mean? What were you looking for and what are you looking for now?" Tino felt confused.

"I was looking at fatal spells to see if I could identify the dust. But now I am looking for pregnancy spells."

"Are you saying Ivan impregnated me!" Tino's eyes widened and he felt disgusted at the thought of carrying the child of him and the Russian.

"No I certainly am not. I'm saying Ivan might have cast a spell on you that your mother also got so you are now pregnant with yours and Berwald's child."

Tino relaxed, "But why would Ivan do that?"

"Either he was feeling generous or…he figured that giving birth would kill you and the child leaving Berwald distraught and heartless…"

The Finn gasped, "I-I could die giving birth?"

Arthur shook his head, "Since we know how to deal with it, thanks to your mother, you'll be fine." Tino closed his eyes and nodded before standing and turning to leave, "Where are you going?"

"I-I'm going to see Berwald…"

"Alright…But do not tell him of the child yet…It's been 3 months so it has a really good chance of survival…but I am not fully sure it is pregnancy. I will tell once I finish going through my books. But I'll have to be fast…It should start showing more soon."

Tino nodded, "As you wish…"

…

Berwald sat on a couch reading a small book to pass the time. He had hoped to walk with Tino but the Finn said he wanted to speak with Arthur about the dust. Berwald felt like Tino was hiding something but he didn't want to pry.

The Swede was almost finished with his book when Tino had come up and sat next to him, snuggling into him. Berwald looked at him with slight shock, "H'llo…"

"Hi…" Tino closed his eyes and rest his head against Berwald's shoulder.

The Swede wrapped his arm around the Finn's shoulders and kissed his gently on the top of his head, "T'red?"

"A little…"

Berwald wrapped his other arm around Tino, "Did 'rthur kn'w wh't the d'st w's?"

Tino shifted slightly, "He had a few guesses."

"'n'?"

"It's nothing fatal," Tino smiled.

Berwald rested his head on Tino's, "Th't's good…" Tino snuggled closer to the Swede, "Ya g'nna f'll 'sleep here?"

"I don't see why not…I'm comfortable. Aren't you?"

Berwald sighed slightly and relaxed, "Yeah…" He turned his head slightly to place a light kiss on the forehead before turning it back to rest his head on Tino's own again, "A gu'rd'll w'ke us if we 're needed…"

Tino smiled again as he leaned more onto the Swede, "Alright…" Within moments the 2 fell asleep.

…

Erik walked with Mathias into a room for some alone time. No matter where they were there was a guard or servant. Once they entered the room they half froze.

Sitting on the couch, snuggling together, was their son and Berwald. Both were asleep. Mathias looked to the side and saw a blanket. He took it and gently placed it over them. Erik stepped over and carefully tucked it around them, "Maybe we should find another room?" Mathias whispered.

Erik rolled his eyes, "You don't say?" With that Mathias blew out the candles so it was darker, and the 2 left, closing the door behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

Berwald woke before Tino did and looked at the blanket wrapped around them a moment. The room was dark with only the light from the fire in the fireplace. The Swede moved his gaze to Tino's sleeping face. He was so peaceful that he made sure not to move to disturb the Finn.

Berwald loved this moment. The light from the fire place made the air in the room feel wonderful. And holding the Finn just felt…right. Nothing could sever the Swede's love for Tino. He slowly moved a hand to brush the bangs from the Finn's face when the door opened slowly.

The Swede looked over and saw Arthur. The Englishman adverted his eyes as he walked up to them. He was about to speak when Berwald put a finger to his own lips. Arthur nodded and spoke with a whisper, "When Tino wakes please tell him that my theory was correct. He is what I said he is."

Berwald raised an eyebrow before replying, "Wh't does th't mean? Wh't 's he?"

Arthur looked at the Finn, "That is for him to tell you. Good day."

Berwald watched as the Brit left before turning his gaze back to Tino. Suddenly he became nervous. What was Tino? He is what? He is dying? He is no longer human? What?

…

Tino woke when he felt Berwald shifting. It was darker than before. Tino looked at Berwald's face, it was filled with worry, "Is something wrong?" The Finn still sounded drowsy as he place a hand gently on the Swede's cheek.

Berwald took Tino's hand from his cheek and held it in both of his own, "'rthur w'nted ta t'll ya th't he w's r'ght…'n' ya 're wh't ya 're…Wh't 're ya?"

Tino bit his lip. He hesitated before speaking, "Berwald…the dust that Ivan blew on me…it was a pregnancy spell…"

Before Tino could go on the Swede spoke, his voice filled slightly with anger, "So 'van g't ya pr'gn'nt w'th th't?"

Tino shook his head quickly, "No…That's what I thought when Arthur told me…But really…It's our child Berwald…"

The Swede's voice and face softened, "Yer…s'r'ous?"

Tino nodded before taking Berwald's hand and putting it on his stomach. It was larger but didn't feel like normal fat. It felt as a pregnant person's feels, "You're going to be a dad." Tino whispered. Berwald froze a moment before hugging Tino in silent joy.


	14. Chapter 14

A month after Arthur had to try a few spells to keep Tino's heart rate down. Then during the birth another spell to help keep the pain down.

Once the child was born Tino and Berwald named him Peter, the child had thick eyebrows like Arthur's, everyone blamed the spells. Tino never let Peter out of his sight, in fear of Ivan. One night Tino and Berwald slept with Peter between them. Everything was peaceful until the Finn woke to floor boards creaking just outside the room.

Tino carefully picked his way out of the room without waking Peter or Berwald. Out of the room it was lighter because of the candles. Tino stared down one direction until he saw as much as he could. Quickly he turned but stopped once he saw a tall man. He had dark violet eyes and snow blond hair.

Tino gasped, "Ivan…"

The Russian smiled a chilling grin, "Tino~. How are you enjoying my little gift~?"

The Finn backed up slightly, "G-Gift?"

"Da~. That little child, Peter~."

Tino eyes widened and he took another step back, "Ar-Arthur said…"

"Hm~? Oh! Nyet…The child is yours and Berwald's…And from my spell there shall be many more in the future~."

Tino shook his head, "Get out…"

"Are you not grateful? You and dear prince still live happily ever after," Ivan grin widened, "And…if you do not want your gift…" There was a puff of smoke and Ivan disappeared. There was another and he reappeared with Peter, "I can always take it back~."

Tino felt tears prick his eyes and he shook his head, taking a step forward, "Don't touch my son…"

Ivan grinned and hugged Peter, "He is so cute when he sleeps~."

"Give him back…" Tino spoke through clenched teeth.

"Oh. I thought it seemed like you didn't want him~."

Ivan held up a hand and was about to throw it down when someone grabbed it from behind, "He said…ta g've 'im b'ck…" Berwald stepped to be next to Ivan, "I s'gg'st ya do s'…"

Ivan grin grew as he slowly held Peter out to Tino. The Finn carefully but quickly took the child and held him close. The Russian freed his hand and disappeared.

Berwald walked up to Tino and held him in a secure hug as he started to cry silently, "I was so scared…"

The Swede stroked Tino's hair, "I kn'w…"

"He wanted to take Peter…Th-That's why he cast the spell…"

Berwald held Tino tighter, being careful of Peter who was between them, "He w'n't g't 'im…" Tino nodded, "L't's go b'ck ta b'd…"


	15. Chapter 15

"And since that night Tino and Berwald never saw or heard from Ivan again. It was as if he had…disappeared. But they lived happily with their son who grew up to be a wonderful prince. And everyone lived happily ever after…"

"But what happened to Ivan, mama?" Sealand asked the older nation.

Finland had to think a minute before speaking, "He found a kingdom of his own and lived happily there." Finland gave his adopted son a sweet smile as he stood to put the book away.

"What about Kiring?"

Finland took the book out again and looked through it, "She became the kingdom's guardian." The Finn put book away again.

Sealand thought a moment then spoke again, "Is Uncle Denmark REALLY your dad? And is Uncle Norway REALLY your mum?"

Finland smiled and shook his head, "No. Now…" He went back to Sealand's bed and tucked the boy in, "Get to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

Sealand puffed out a cheek and hugged onto his red stuffed dragon that had yellow eyes, "Fine…Night mama. Thanks for the story."

Finland giggled slightly, "Good night…" The older nation kissed the younger's forehead before leaving, turning off the light. Finland quietly made his way to his and Sweden's room.

Once there he was greeted by the soft glow of Sweden's lamp, the larger nation must be waiting for him. Finland slowly crawled into bed and was quickly pulled into the Swede's arms, "Wh't took ya?"

Finland leaned into Sweden slightly, "Sealand wanted a story." Sweden raised an eyebrow, "It took me longer because he didn't want the original characters, he wanted "mommy and daddy in it"." Sweden chuckled slightly as Finland tried his best to mimic Sealand's voice.

Sweden placed a kiss on the top of Finland's head, "Wh'ch st'ry w's it?"

Finland sighed, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel Let Down Your Hair…" The larger nation chuckled again, "It's not funny!"

"'t's 'l'ttle." Sweden tightened his hug.

Finland rolled his eyes and gave the larger nation a playful slap but still smiled and rested his head on Sweden's chest, closing his eyes, "Then next time you can change Beauty and the Beast to fit us."

Sweden moved so they were both laying down, Finland's head still resting on the larger nation's chest, "I th'nk I c'n do th't."

The Finn readjusted, "Then you can tell Sealand that story tomorrow."

"'n' I w'll…" Sweden smiled before kissing the top of Finland's head again and mumbled, "G'night, Fin."

Finland smiled, "Good night, Su-san."


End file.
